Reita
|Obraz = 3woyt-3z_400x400.jpg |Tytuł1 = Miejsce urodzenia |Zawartość1 = Prefektura Kanagawa |Tytuł2 = Data urodzenia |Zawartość2 = 27 maja 1981 |Tytuł3 = Wiek |Zawartość3 = 38 |Tytuł4 = Grupa krwi |Zawartość4 = A |Tytuł5 = Relacje |Zawartość5 = Rodzice, starsza siostra Kai, Uruha, Aoi, Ruki (współpracownicy, przyjaciele) |Tytuł6 = Poprzednie zespoły |Zawartość6 = Karasu Ma'die Kusse Kar+te=zyAnose |Tytuł7 = Rola w zespole |Zawartość7 = Basista |Tytuł8 = Powiązanie z zespołem |Zawartość8 = 2002-obecnie |Tytuł9 = Przydomek |Zawartość9 = Reita (れいた) }} Akira Suzuki znany również jako Reita. Basista zespołu the GazettE oraz jeden z jego założycieli. Historia Urodził się 27 maja 1981 roku w Prefekturze Kanagawa. Jego pierwszym wspomnieniem jest wypadnięcie z superszybkiego pociągu. Gdy miał trzy lata, ojciec zostawił go samego razem z matką i starszą siostrą. Kiedy miał pięć lat, jego rodzice rozwiedli się. Do ósmego roku życia mieszkał w mieście Sagamihara. Wraz z matką wychowywali go dziadkowie od strony matki.Wspomina, że dziadek nauczył go bardzo wielu rzeczy, dało się z nim porozmawiać, ale kiedy trzeba było, bywał surowy. W szkole nazywano go "Uee-chan". Uczęszczał do szkolnego klubu piłkarskiego, ponieważ marzył o zostaniu napastnikiem. W tymże klubie poznał Uruhę. Zawsze robił wszystko, by rozbawić resztę. Uruha wspomina, że gdy pierwszy raz go zobaczył, stwierdził, że wygląda, jak małpa. Poszli do jednego gimnazjum, a potem liceum. Podczas światowej trasy w 2013 przyznał, że gdy dostał swoją pierwszą książkę do nauki gry, nic z niej nie rozumiał i ją odłożył. Uczył grać się ze słuchu. Dopiero po występie w Tokyo Dome (grudzień 2010) kupił książkę o podstawach gry na basie. Mając osiemnaście lat, był poza domem, gdy jego mama telefonicznie powiadomiła go o tym, że jego ukochany dziadek zasłabł. Wtedy przerwał nagrywanie i pobiegł do domu, ale nie zdążył, mężczyzna był już zimny. Jego dziadek zmarł na zawał serca. Po tym wydarzeniu spędził w swoim pokoju kilka dni, płacząc. W jednym z wywiadów powiedział, że chciałby, by jego dziadek wiedział kim teraz jest, by był z niego dumny. Zakładając zespół miał marzenie, kupić swojej mamie dom. Udało mu się zrealizować ten cel około 2011 roku. Wielu ludzi twierdzi, że nosi na nosie bandanę, ponieważ uważa swój nos za brzydki. Jest to nieprawda. Reita sam powiedział, że na początku zespołu nie nosił nic na nosie, ale ten go dekoncentrował w czasie gry, a kiedy go zasłonił, poczuł, że jest lepiej. W 2003 roku, podczas trasy, doznał urazu karku. Z tego powodu został hospitalizowany. W szpitalu próbował nawet podrywać pielęgniarkę, ale ta zostawiła mu kaczkę i sobie poszła. Reita stwierdził, że ta kaczka nie jest fajna i czekał dwadzieścia godzin, aż personel pozwoli mu wstać do łazienki. W 2007 roku w audycji radiowej został zapytany o to, czy miał kiedyś do czynienia z krukami, ponieważ w Japonii ptaki te często atakują ludzi. Ze śmiechem odpowiedział, że on nie, ale zaatakowały jego siostrzeńca, kiedy wracał ze szkoły do domu i ten się popłakał. Ma dwie papugi. Jedną o imieniu Keiji, drugą białą o imieniu Oscar. Keiji urodził się 5 czerwca 2009 roku. Kupił go, bo ptak ten był bardzo słaby, wydawał mu się kruchy i obawiał się, że inne papugi mogą go atakować, więc pragnął pomóc mu stać się silnym. W tym samym roku, doszło do wypadku samochodowego z udziałem the GazettE. Reita spał na tylnych siedzeniach. Coś spadło mu na szyję. Karetka zabrała go do szpitala. Lekarze kazali nosić mu kołnierz ortopedyczny, Reita stwierdził jednak, że ten mu się nie podoba i po kilku koncertach w nim, zaprzestał jego noszenia. W jednym z tweetów napisał, iż około 2009-2010 roku rzucił palenie. Reita sam przyznaje, że ma słabą głowę. W 2010 roku Sakai napisał na swoim blogu, że tego dnia nawet Reita postanowił się napić ze wszystkimi i że już po pierwszym kieliszku zrobił się cały czerwony, a po drugim pobiegł prosto do łazienki. Przyznał się, że ma bokserki z napisem "Ride with the Rockers". Po tsunami w Japonii (rok 2011) przekazał je na "STAND UP! JAPAN" do licytacji. W sierpniu 2014 roku założył Twittera. Kilka dni trzymał to w sekrecie, ale było mu smutno, że nikt go nie obserwuje, więc poprosił Ruki'ego, żeby powiadomił o tym fakcie fanów. Po utworzenia konta na Twitterze okazało się też, że jest prawdziwym molem książkowym. Pytał fanów o polecane książki. Napisał też, że podczas światowej trasy (2016) chciałby przeczytać ich dziesięć. Od kiedy założył Twittera, dość często pisze o tym, że zatrzymuje go policja. W jednym z Tweetów stwierdził, że wygląda na podejrzanego typa, ale nie powinien być o nic podejrzewany. W jednej z pierwszych audycji rajigaze Ruki zapytał go, co byłoby, gdyby miał córkę i ta umawiałaby się z chłopakiem z jakiegoś zespołu. Reita stwierdził, że najprawdopodobniej by go zabił. Ruki dodał, co byłoby, gdyby był to znany zespół. Reita oznajmił, że nie obchodzi go, czy byłby to fajny czy znany zespół, on najprawdopodobniej i tak by go zabił. Podczas światowej trasy w 2016 roku założył Instagrama. Trzymał to w sekrecie bardzo długo, aż w jednej z audycji rajigaze przyznał się do posiadania konta i później udostępnił na Twitterze link. Podczas tej samej światowej trasy pracownicy jednego z amerykańskich lotnisk byli wobec niego podejrzliwi. Zaczął wtedy mówić: "I'm Japanese rock band. World tour! World tour!". Spytali go czy jest wokalistą, gdy odpowiedział: "No. I'm bassist.", zapytali, kto jest wokalistą. Reita wskazał na Ruki'ego i zaczął powtarzać: "He! He!". Także w jednej z audycji rajigaze powiedział, iż zaczął uczyć się angielskiego. Kai stwierdził, że też chce i spytał, co robi, żeby się uczyć. Reita odpowiedział, że wrócił do szkoły. Uruha i Kai w jednej z listopadowych audycji rajigaze w 2016 roku ujawnili mały kompleks Reity - nie może pogodzić się z tym, że ma pojedynczą powiekę. Kai powiedział, że w życiu nie przyzna, że ma pojedynczą i potrafi krzyczeć: „ZOBACZ! WCALE NIE JEST POJEDYNCZA! JEST PODWÓJNA, NIE WIDZISZ?!”. Dane personalne Dane osobowe są prywatną sprawą członków zespołu. Na międzynarodowych forach można jednak często natknąć się na informację, iż prawdziwe imię i nazwisko Reity to 鈴木 亮 (Suzuki Akira lub Ryo). Poprzednie zespoły * Karasu → Ma'die Kusse → Kar+te=zyAnose Charakter Podobno jest najbardziej rozgadany z całego zespołu, choć w wiadomościach jest bardzo konkretny i zazwyczaj nie przekraczają one trzech zdań. Na co dzień jest spokojną osobą, która lubi przebywać w domu. Lubi zwracać na siebie uwagę robiąc śmieszne rzeczy. Mówi o sobie, że jest bardzo uparty. Zawsze stara się być pozytywną osobą bez żadnych zmartwień. Bardzo łatwo się wzrusza. Wygląd na przestrzeni lat w zespole Wkrótce... Ulubione Interesuje się motoryzacją. Posiada czerwonego mustanga a także harleya. Uwielbia spędzać czas w domu oglądając telewizję, grając w gry, śpiąc i serfując po internecie. Jest wielkim fanem Sex Pistols i kolekconuje rzeczy związane z tym zespołem. Kategoria:Członkowie zespołu Kategoria:Gitarzyści Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1981